For Loving
by rainkisser
Summary: They are death's unnatural that kills for loving."-Othello Act V, Scene II spoken by Desdimona. What was Desdimona's last dream before her husband killed her for loving? Why, a dream only reason more for loving.


**Desdemona**(singing)  
_The poor soul sat sighing by a sycamore tree,  
__Sing all a green willow;  
__Her hand on her bosom, and her head on her knee,  
__Sing willow, willow, willow;  
__The fresh streams ran by her, and murmer'd her moans;  
__Sing willow, willow, willow;  
__Her salt tears fell from her, and soften'd the stones;  
__Sing willow, willow, willow;  
__I call'd my love false love, but what said he then?  
__Sing willow, willow, willow;  
__If I couch with moe women, you'll couch with moe __men;  
_Sing willow, willow, willow.

(Enter Iago, a cloak covering his face)

Who is it that enters my chamber? Stranger speak!  
Why hast thou come here? It must be of great  
importance for you to appear in my chamber at  
so late an hour. State thy purpose briefly and be  
gone,or I must call my lady and have thee tell me  
your matter at another time. Speak sir! Tell me  
th' reason for your coming.

**Iago  
**Art thou not afeard? There is an odd air this night  
that bids evil doings.

**Desdemona  
**'Tis true.Though you, sir, hide your face even in  
night. I do not feel that there is thatmuch danger,  
sir. Will't thou take off thy cloak, sir? Will't thou  
let me see thy face?

**Iago  
**That I will not grant. I come to ask thee of thine  
honesty.

**Desdemona  
**My honesty, sir?

**Iago  
**Ay. How dost thou feel of betraying thine  
husband?

**Desdemona  
**I have not done such a thing!

**Iago** (approaching her)  
Ay, but will't thou?

**Desdemona  
**Not for another day of life for which to love my  
husband!

**Iago  
**Thou know'st not how precious that may be for  
thee this night.

**Desdemona  
**I know not what you mean by that, but never  
will I betray my dear Othello. He has question'd  
it me of late. Is this what is thought of me?

**Iago  
**Ay, and 'tis my reason for coming to you this night.  
(grabbing her) Be you mine for this night and I will  
grant you immortality and all the world to rule o'er  
till it find it's end.

**Desdemona  
**Let go, sir! Release me! (he does) Do not make  
such petty offers, for they have no effect on me.  
My lady claimed such an offer she would take  
gladly, said that it is more dutiful for a lady to make  
her husband a cuckoldso he could be amonarch.  
I smil'd at this, but would not do such a deed. I  
would not give this world, which has given me love,  
rulers who earned their seats by betraying and being  
betrayed. I would not do so no matter who I had  
wed. I love Othello, this giving me the strongest of  
all wills to stay true to my husband. Never would I  
lie with any other than my husband! Never betray Othello!

**Iago  
**Then adieu my lady. The time for your sentence has  
arrived. I believe that is your master's voice now.

(Exuent Iago)

**_Othello _**(from within)  
_It is the cause, it is the cause, my soul_...

**Desdemona  
**Othello? Othello? Where art thou now?

(Enter Othello)

Dear husband, you have come! Why so stare thee?  
What's the matter?

_**Othello**_ (turning to her)  
_I'll smell it on the tree.- _

_(Kissing her. _Desdemona smiles)

**Desdemona  
**Oh, happiness hold. But, what's these tears for?

**_Othello  
_**_Justice to break her sword!-One more, one more;-_

(Kissing her again)

**Desdemona  
**What words are these? What hast thou done? What hast-

_**Othello  
**__Love thee after:-one more, one more and this the last;_

(Kissing her again)

**Desdemona  
**Why the last? Oh heaven, it must be that I sleep.

_**Othello  
**__So sweet was ne'er so fatal. I must weep, _

**Desdemona  
**Rise from this nightmare! O! What dost it take?  
Rise! Rise!

_**Othello  
**__It strikes where it doth love.-She wakes. _

_**Desdemona  
**__Who's there? Othello?_

_**Othello  
**__Ay, Desdemona._

* * *

A/N: okay, I would have explained this before but I didn't want to ruin the song with a guideline at thetop. okay then,  
All the **bold** is just to show characters and all the _italics_ is just to show when it's NOT MY WORDS! THEY ARE SHAKESPEARE'S! YOU KNOW, THE GENIUS PLAY WRITER!!! ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Othello_ or any of the characters. It would be REALLY cool if I did but I don't because I'm not that clever.

I would also like to apoligize to any shakespeare fans who find this horrible, I posted it because I thought it was okay and post worthy, but again I am NOT Shakespeare, and again, it would be REALLY cool if I was! Sorry if you didn't Like it or my verses and all that jazz were wrong or I messed up a quote or something.

I would like to say that I wanted Iago to be here in this scene because he caused the whole mes because of wanting Dessdimona and all that jazz, so I wantedIago to be like a demon guy (a "little devil" heeheehee)who could grant you anything you want. I just wanted it like that.

I would also like to say to those who don't know what the hell I'm talking about and arelike "Who the hell are these people?" that this is thebasic plot of _Othello_:

A blackguy, Othello,anda white girl, Desdemona, who is thedaughterofOthello's bossget married behind the boss's/dad's back. He gets pissed and ends up being killed in atrial about who she likes most. Thisevil guy, Iago, is jealous because he loves Desdimona too. He sabotages the whole relationship by making Othello think that Desdimona was unfaithful to him, which she WASN'T, with his second hand man andhis x-leuitenant, Cassio, who is with Bianca. In the end Othellokills Desdimona, Iago kills his wife/Desdimona's best friend and servant, Emilia, and Othello kills himself when he realizes what he just did! soooo... sad play.

I would like to apoligize again to any shakespeare fans who are offended by my summary, I AM NOT GOING TO FILL A BLOODY PAGE WITH EVERY DETAIL AND CHARACTER!!! the end.

For those whodon't know, thescene of what she is dreaming is going on while Othello has his big speech before he kills her. anyway, hope you at least...didn't hate it. bye all!


End file.
